Open your eyes
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Danni Williams begins to act strangely Steve McGarrett is determined to get to the bottom of it. He just never expected the answer to change his life for the better. (Steve x female Danni (OC))


Open your eyes

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams from the show, can probably be considered mine by now as she's changed beyond all recognition in my eyes. This also affects the character of Grace as well.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor and Jessica Tomlin do however belong to me so please don't use them without permission. Any other character who is not instantly recognisable probably belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Heyho**

 **Here's a little one shot for you all to enjoy. I don't think I'll revisit this but hey, never say never right?**

 **Anyway please enjoy it.**

Overall Summary

 **When Danni Williams begins to act strangely Steve McGarrett is determined to get to the bottom of it. He just never expected the answer to change his life for the better. (McDanni, female Danni)**

Overall Romance for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that I don't have a beta checking my work so I apologise for any mistakes which may slip in. It doesn't matter how many times I read it over, one always manages to! I should also add that I have no first-hand knowledge of the geography of Hawaii, Google has been answering that for me.**

* * *

Steve McGarrett grinned to himself as he entered the headquarters of 50, pleased with the way his life was going for once. Work was going well, their closure rate was through the roof, his team were healthy and he had even managed to get back in contact with one of two people who he had gone to school with in Hawaii before his father had sent him and his sister to the mainland to live.

He had just met one of them for lunch just now, a woman called Jessica who had been his lab partner in science, they had run into each other on a late night run to the supermarket and had begun to meet up for lunch on a weekly basis when their busy work schedules allowed it. It felt good, especially as there was no pressure, Jessica had made it clear to him at that first lunch that they were just about two old friends reconnecting, no romance involved especially as Steve was not her type, in fact she had gone on to explain with a twinkle in her blue eyes, Steve didn't even have the right body parts for her.

Steve moved into his office, nodding towards Jack O'Connor who shot him a thoughtful look from where he stood at the computer table. Steve knew his lunch had run over by twenty five minutes but he had been hopeful that none of the others had noticed the slip up, clearly that hope was out the window.

He had been working for about twenty minutes, signing off reports when there was a knock on the door and his partner Danni Williams entered. Steve looked up at her, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of her though all he did was grin at her.

"Hey Danno"

She remained silent for a moment, her grey eyes looking darker in the light as she lingered in the door clearly not wanting to come in any further.

"Good lunch?" She asked him lightly.

"Yeah it was, I met up with Jessica" He told her, watching as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Sorry I was late back, I lost track of time."

"I see" Danni remarked flatly, her eyes dropping to his desk, moving over them. "I'm guessing from the lack of a bag on your desk you forgot to pick me up some lunch like you said you would?" She asked him.

"Oh shit Danno, sorry I was going to, I had the list ready, Jessica just…"

"Don't tell me, she distracted you" Danni stared, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well I would hate to interrupt any of your time with Jessica so in future I won't bother asking you. As far as I'll be concerned you don't exist when you're with her."

Steve frowned at the tone to Danni's voice, a tone which told him that the woman opposite him was angry over something and trying to hide it from him.

"Danni, it's not like I forgot on purpose" He told her measuredly.

"So you said, you were all ready to get it for me but then your Jessica distracted you." Danni agreed with a nod of her head before she turned and pulled the door open.

"Where are you going?" Steve called after her, his frown growing when she shot him an icy look over her shoulder.

"Well clearly I have to go out now and get some lunch because my partner was so distracted by his lunch date that he couldn't remember something as simple as a sandwich. I'll be back shortly because I actually remember how long our lunches are meant to be" She snapped, closing the door firmly behind her.

Steve remained glued to the spot for a moment before he found himself moving, pulling his door open and looking round him, his eyes landing on Danni as she exited the bulpen.

"Danni" He called after her, making a move to go after her when he stopped, blinking when he realised that Chin Ho Kelly was standing in his way, blocking him off with a stern look on his face which reminded Steve of the one he used to see on his father's face when he had messed up.

"Leave her Steve, she won't appreciate you going after her now. Let her cool off unless you want to make things worse."

"Make things worse?" Steve repeated. "All I did was go to lunch with an old friend, it's not my fault that Danni apparently has a problem with someone having a social life which includes lunches" Steve said, watching as Chin's eyes narrowed.

"We both know that's not the reason but if you don't know why she is upset then I'm not going to spell it out for you. As for Danni having a problem with people having a social life we both know that's not true. Not only because it would be hypocritical of her since she has a social life of her own but also because she generally seems to believe that having a lunch break with a friend is a good idea."

"Right" Steve said, reaching up and running his hand through his short dark hair, his thoughts racing. "So what is it?" He murmured, more to himself than Chin. Chin shot him a sympathetic look, shaking his head before he turned and headed back to his office, clearly having said all he was going to say on the matter. "Great, just great" Steve said as he turned and headed back into his office. This was all he needed.

* * *

Steve breathed out, leaning his head back against his chair as he took another long sip of his beer, his mind fixed on Danni. She hadn't said a word to him when she got back with her lunch though he had noticed that she had gotten both Jack and Kono Kalakaua something to eat as well.

He had wanted to go over to her, locking them in her office until they had sorted out whatever it was which had shifted between them. Steve loved Danni, he had known that for a while and having her angry at him was bothering him more than he wanted to admit, it was making it hard for him to concentrate and that could be deadly in their line of work.

He just had to look at it logically as though it was a case and then he would be able to deal with whatever it was which was bothering his partner.

They had been fine until two weeks ago when Steve had come back late from a lunch with Jessica, Danni had seemed slightly put out by it but she had still spoken to him, she had even asked him if he wanted to come over to her that evening to watch a movie with her and her daughter Grace though he had turned her down since he has been meeting up with Jessica and two more of their old school friends in the evening for some catch up drinks.

After that Danni had changed, withdrawing from him, her legendary serenity seemingly shaken by something. The other knew what it was but none of them would tell him about it.

He took another sip of his beer, his eyes widening as a thought planted itself into his head.

Could Danni be jealous?

Did she think that there was something going on between him and Jessica? That Jessica was his girlfriend and that was what was bothering her?

He came to his feet without thought, his eyes moving back and forth rapidly as the pieces of the puzzle fitted into his mind.

Danni was jealous.

He grinned, hope blossoming in his chest as he quickly turned and ran into the house, grabbing the keys to his truck from the side and set the alarm before he closed the door behind him and headed to his truck. Danni lived twenty minutes away from him so he was soon pulling up outside her home. A glance at the pretty one storied house in front of him showed Danni's silver Camaro in the drive way and the lights on indicated she was home.

He jumped out of his truck, moving up the garden path, smelling the familiar scent of flowers as he knocked on the door and waited, listening hard until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching before the door opened revealing Danni dressed in a casual pair of black cargo pants and a green vest top.

She frowned at him, her hand tightening on the door.

"Steve, what are you doing here? Have we a case?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side when he shook his head.

"No case Danni, I need to talk to you though, can I come in." He asked.

"It's pretty late Steve, can't this wait until morning?" She asked, sighing when he shook his head at her. "Well in that case you better come in" She remarked, stepping back and allowing him to step through the door. She closed the door behind him while he took off his shoes before she led him into the living room. He glanced around him, his eyes lingering on the TV screen which had something paused on it. A glass of wine and a bowl of popcorn lay on the table.

"What are you watching?" Steve asked her, the question clearly throwing her off if the startled look on her face was any indication to go by.

"Erm, season one of White Collar" She answered before she lowered herself on the sofa, watching as Steve moved round the table, sitting down next to her and twisting so he was he was facing her.

"Any good?" Steve questioned.

"I wouldn't be watching it if it wasn't" She pointed out before she sighed. "What do you want though Steve? I doubt you've come all this way uninvited to just find out what TV show I'm watching on my free time."

"I was at home trying to figure out what is wrong with you and then it hit me. You're jealous." He announced.

For a second Danni remained still before she turned and fixed an annoyed glare at him.

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

"You heard me. You're jealous of me and Jessica, you think that we're dating and you don't like it." He told her.

"Wow" Danni muttered. "Egotistical much? I couldn't possibly be annoyed with you for any other reason other than jealousy?"

"Nope" Steve replied with more confidence than he felt. "Your attitude only changed once I started going to lunch with Jessica, in fact it changed that day when you asked if I wanted to come back here but I couldn't."

"Do you think I'm twelve or something Steven, you're entitled to have a social life if you want. Don't let me stand in your way of something. You want to date this Jessica woman than go ahead, you have my permission and my blessing. I hope the two of you are extremely happy together." She remarked, looking at him.

"See, right there. That's you jealous" He stated softly.

"I think you should go" Danni said equally as softly.

"No" Steve said with a shake of his head as he moved closer to her, reaching out and gently placing his hands on her tense shoulder. "Danni, Jessica and I are not dating each other and we never will date each other because neither of us like each other that way. These lunches are just us catching up with each other and as for that night I said no, it wasn't because I wanted to say no because you know how much I love movie night with you and Gracie, it was because our other school friend Alfie was about to go on a business trip for three months and it was the only day he had free. That's why it had to be that day." He explained.

Danni stared at him for a moment, a flush of pink spreading across her cheekbones as she lowered her eyes for a moment.

"Look" She said looking back up at him. "You don't have to explain your reasoning to me. You're a free agent you can do what you want, when you want."

"Well maybe I want to be able to explain my reasons to you. Maybe I don't want to be a free agent who can do what I want when I want." He responded as he leaned back, biting the inside of his mouth before he spoke softly. "You know for a Detective you aren't half being slow Danni. I'm in love with you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

Danni's mouth fell open at his confession, staring at him for a moment before her mouth curled up into a rare, shy smile.

"Really?"

"Really" Steve confirmed, moving in towards her. "You don't have to worry Danni because you already hold my heart"

"You hold mine as well." She admitted, her answer making Steve's breathe catch in his throat. "I thought you knew and then suddenly you were going on dates with this Jessica girl and I figured… well I guess I didn't react as well as I could have."

Steve chuckled at the comment.

"Well I didn't handle it as well as I could have. I think it's safe to say that you are more Jessica's type then I am" He told her, smiling at Danni's embarrassed laugh.

"Oh" She stated, falling silent for a moment before she spoke. "Do you want to stay and watch this with me, I'm only about five minutes into it." She offered. Steve nodded.

"Sounds good to me, just one thing first" He stated as he leaned in and slowly kissed her, mapping out her mouth when her lips parted for him. She tasted of wine, the rich taste mixed with her own taste making him light headed. He forced himself to move back. "Now we can watch the TV show" He remarked when he had caught his breathe, smiling when she laughed again, moving close to him and snuggling against him.

Now this was the way it was meant to be.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it and an especially big thank you if you left me a review, made this story a favourite or decided to follow it. It makes my day and makes all the effort I put into this world worth it.**


End file.
